Oracle
by Sapphiamay
Summary: Collaboration with Cookiepencil - War commences as two once peaceful villages battle to obtain the power of the elemental orbs. Little did the villages know that mere humans aren't capable enough to possess such gift from The Tree of Life. Seven soul siblings, children of the Tree gather find one another in order to protect their valuable orbs from human contact.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I look out the window of my house, located on the top of the mountains between the two rival villages currently battling each other. Everyday, I hear the sharp sound of gunshots, and the piercing cry of my fellow villagers being shot. Fresh blood oozing out of dead villagers' bodies and staining the green grass as it spreads itself across the vast land, filling the air with the smell of blood.

I walked outside of my house, taking in glorious morning sunshine rays. What a beautiful day it is today, so it seems to be so far.

I spotted two separate pieces of white paper, stuffed into the small opening of my mailbox. I wonder how the mailmen manage to deliver papers while their town is battling the other.

"Healers needed in Blue Bell" I mumbled, as I walked back into my house. "This is the 7th time I've received this flyer." I placed the letter in my drawer full of other flat paper matter which I will eventually make use of for other purposes, such as origami.

The other letter I received in my mailbox consisted of neatly written calligraphy in black ink, along with thin paper for the sliding paper doors. I let out a long heavy sigh, didn't bother to read this letter, and dumped it into my drawer of excess papers.

A long time ago, Master Wu Shu, master of the healing arts once told me that a 300 year-old ancient healer lives in a small cottage which rests at the foot of the mountains. That was all he told me. I know nothing of her background, or how she came to this land.

'Really, how childish of the villagers. Foolishly fighting over the ancient scroll on reviving the Harvest Goddess. The Chief villager even told all his people that once the Harvest Goddess is revived, their many sinful wishes will then be granted. That's just plain stupid," I complained to my pet bunny, whose fur as white as snow and as soft as cotton, and eyes a calm, warm reddish-brown; she always listens to my complaints and stories. I always complain to my beloved bunny. Many people thought I was a weirdo, or had some form of mental disorder often talking to animals. But I didn't care. I never cared about how people felt, nor how they felt about me. I grew up being given the title of 'The Mysterious'. I didn't really mind because I felt that I really am 'The Mysterious'.

Those idiots don't even know the paper is with me. I glared at the entrance to my secret basement where I kept the ancient scroll hidden from those hungry blood-thirsty bastards. I wonder what will happen when they finally find out about the scroll's whereabouts. Even so, they will still need to have the 7 elemental orbs in order to revive the Harvest Goddess; that might bring the war to its end. Who knows?

To find the 7 elemental orbs, that was my goal. But how do I find them all? To add to that problem, my light magic will be powerless at nightfall. Not even my simple first-grade healing spell. Who can I look for and turn to for help?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was born along with a batch of 6 other souls from the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life gives birth to another batch of 7 souls once a thousand years. From this batch a new healer is born, along with two warriors, two thieves and two archers, each blessed with an elemental power of water, fire, thunder, ground, wind, darkness, and light. Each element is stored inside an orb, in which 'souls' carry around with them all the time.

Elemental orbs are not dangerous tools, depending on the holder. The orbs are simple buffs that boost the soul's powers. Ordinary humans cannot use the orbs as the orbs are far too powerful for them to handle. If, for any reason an orb was to ever fall into the hands of a human, the world will break out into havoc and eventually, the orb will take-over the human's body and cause chaos. Most souls are able to handle the over powering orbs due to unusual rare genes the Tree of life provided for us, so the orbs won't be in any danger with most souls. "One elemental orb per soul is good enough for the soul to benefit from its powers. Two or more and that may result in a disastrous death," is what the Tree of Life always told us. "Risk your lives if you want. Risk the existence of the orbs."

I am the unlucky one, unfortunately. I had my orb destroyed the day that I was born. How? Some selfish healer wanted to possess all the elements. She had tried many times to take all of the elemental orbs for herself. Unfortunately, she only managed to take two orbs, and that instant of retrieving the two orbs, the orbs devoured her body leaving only the presence of her skeleton behind. Ironically, the villagers hated that lady, and once the news of her death had been spread among the villagers, everyone threw a huge party because they feared that they might experience the same fate as her. Partying to overcome fear is an old tradition in this village. People party for even the simplest reasons such as a broken fingernail. I never joined those parties, and neither my sibling souls. We are the isolated ones in this village, and all because of that selfish healer, but among us souls, I am the most hated one of all. My sibling souls looked down on me ever since the selfish healer's death. I am considered a selfish pig to my sibling souls. The villagers name us 'The Mysterious 7'.

No one really understands me. In fact the only person who understands my problems and conflicts is Wise Old Master Wu Shu. Master Wu Shu is like my father. He took care of all the souls in history by providing us with our daily needs. 100 years ago he mysteriously died of a rare disease. I felt a lot lonelier because of the loss of his presence. My sibling souls refuse to talk to me, and shortly after Master Wu Shu's death, they left home and I to explore the mountains. But that's what I thought. 100 years past and I am still sitting by my bedroom window with my bunny, gazing out into the fields, spying on fellow villagers, keeping track of all the newly born animals, longing for the day my sibling souls came home. Fortunately, only two of my sibling souls returned: Chihiro and Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I began my journey by packing my old unused light brown leather rucksack with the important things for any journey: bottles of water, food for bunny and I, a map the world, some herbs freshly plucked from my garden and magic powders.

"You ready to go on an adventure, Snowflake?" I asked my bunny Snowflake.

Snowflake hopped around in a circle, which is her way of saying yes.

I carefully picked up Snowflake, and carried her outside and placing her onto some grass where she nibble on a patch of unharmed green grass for breakfast. I stretched my arms up towards the sky, taking in the sunlight. Before I knew it, Snowflake started hopping in the direction of Chihiro's house. I followed behind quickly and noticed a log house that has been well maintained.

"Hey! Snowflake! Why did you bring me here?" I scolded at Snowflake. Chihiro hated me the most among all the souls because he believed that it was my entire fault his orbs was taken away and kept hidden some place secret.

I walked up to his front door and took in a deep breath. I felt the slow movements of cold sweat drops running down my body. My hands kept on shaking; it wouldn't stop doing so. Finally I managed to create three decent sounding knocks on his door. Hopefully he won't slam the door shut at me.

The door slowly screeched open.

"Who is—"

_SLAM_

The door slammed shut. I felt rejected.

"See Snowflake, I knew this would happen!" I exclaimed at Snowflake causing her to roll into a ball of white fluffy fluff. "Oh, what should I do now? What will happen the humans manage to find all the elemental orbs? Mother Tree of Life won't be happy at all!" I shouted very loudly at his front door, making the windows rumble.

The door slowly opened again, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What did you say about the orbs, Sage?"

"Oh? You were listening to what I was saying?"

"Yes. Come in." He said standing out of the doorway, allowing me to enter.

I stopped half way and glared at him, indicating that Snowflake must come in too, and he nodded his head with hesitation.

"Take a seat"

I pulled out a chair from the dining table and took a seat, while Chihiro took a seat across me

"Tell me what is happening. I'm eager to know. The elder and wiser of us siblings haven't returned yet."

"Wow, not even a hello?" I said sarcastically. I am rarely sarcastic, but whenever I'm around Chihiro, I switch to sarcastic mode.

"Hello, Sage"

"Oh hi there Chihiro" I said with a smile, before telling him everything I knew about the villagers and the scroll to the orbs. He nodded his head, trying his best to take all the information.

"So, I'm assuming you want me to come with you. Am I right?"

"Yep, just until we find all the orbs, then we will be rivals again."

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at me."Wait, what? At what stage in time were you my rival?"

"The day you said you hate me"

Chihiro kept quiet. My words may have been a bit harsh today. I wonder if I had made him feel guilty for hating me.

"Oh, oh, I will also be asking Michael" I snapped at him, changing topics.

Chihiro's face brightened a bit. Chihiro thought of Michael as his second master, since Master Wu Shu is everyone's first master. All three of us used to be the best of friends during out early days. Now over 100 years old, Chihiro and Michael drifted away from me, just like my other sibling souls.

"So are you in this or not."

"Okay. But this is only so I don't have to hear the gunshots and see red blood on the village's nice grass!"

"Fine with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I rose from my seat, then I started to go to the door

"Where are you going?"

"Going to find Michael," I told him as I pushed the door wide open and left with Snowflake, who started to lead me to Michael's house. Chihiro quickly packed his rucksack and followed behind.

Snowflake is like us souls; she can live to over a thousand years of age and still stay young. Snowflake and I are the best of friends. I still remember the day I saved her from a pack of white wolves up in the snowy mountains. I still remember that those wolves had blood red eyes, as if blinded in rage and anger.

We finally arrived at the entrance of Michael's house. I struggled to knocked on the door like I did at Chihiro's house. Even though Michael didn't hate me as much as the other souls did, he still hated me. What if he hates me even more? My head now bombarded with thoughts. I began to feel dizzy but before I knew it the door quickly swung open, snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"S-Sage?" said Michael in a strangely quiet voice.

"Yep! I'm Sage," I said as I picked up Snowflake and stroked her soft fur. "I need your help."

"Do you want to come inside and tell me?"

"No, I'll manage"

I started to explain my reason for coming to his place. I also told him about Chihiro's presence. This made him chuckle a little since everyone knew that Chihiro and I are the worst of friends.

Michael agreed without hesitation. To me, Michael is the nicest soul among all us souls, well everyone thinks that way.

Making our way back to my house, we discussed our plan of this journey.

"What if we begin our journey in the mountains first and work our way down slowly to the beach?" I asked running my finger through a mountain route on my map, and later looking at a tall rocky mountain planted next to this hill.

"Why the mountains first?" asked Chihiro. "I suggest working our backwards from the beach first."

"I can sense a few powerful orbs near the mountain tops" I said, eyeing the mountain. Suddenly, faint sounds of firing gunshots occupied our ears. Those idiots also used the mountains as a battlefield?

"How about we go some other time?" suggested Michael. "Wait until there aren't as much humans. Perhaps we should follow Chihiro's idea of working from the beach to the mountains first, and working our way back down again like you suggested at first."

His words of wisdom rang in my ears, in which the sound of a ticking clock took over my head. Time is a precious and very valuable treasure. Master Wu Shu always told me that.

I turned to Michael and said, "I like the idea, however nobody knows when the next human will come across our orbs. We cannot afford to waste anymore time." I whispered quietly terrified of the fact that other humans might be around this area.

"Good point there Sage," replied Michael. "Well, lets hurry up and go to the mountains shall we?" and we began walking in the direction of the mountains.

"Hey! Sage, Michael! Wait for me!" shouted Chihiro running up behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We are now walking on the path to the mountain, the faint gunshots was much more audible now along with the more visible and vivid red that was on the path and mountain.

"Shh" I said, placing a finger on my lips while looking around.

The sound of footsteps was becoming much louder along with the loud chattering of the foolish villager soldiers.

Without thinking, I quickly pushed Micheal and Chihiro into the nearest bush, while carrying Snowflake in one arm. Two soldiers where just a bush away from us. We kept extra quiet as we peered through the bushes at the soldiers and listened carefully to their conversation.

"Have you heard? One orb is hidden within the peeks of the mountains," one of them said.

"Really? Maybe that's why chief keeps forcing us to travel up the mountains," said the other.

"Which orb do you think is here?" Another soilder asked, curious

"Taking an educated guess, I think the Orb of Wind is here, due to the unusually strong winds up at base camp."

"That is quite true. Well, we shouldn't laze around here anymore. Let's head up the mountains and find that orb before the other teams do. I really want to see this orb up close in real life."

Soon the chattering of the soldiers faded away along with their footsteps.

"Thank god the soldiers have left," Michael said in relief.

"Do you think Nana is living in the mountains?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Most likely yes since she likes the really cold and windy areas of the mountains," added Chihiro.

Michael nodded his head, and gently dabbed the tip of his index finger against his tongue twice, checking for the direction of the wind.

"The wind is heading that way," he said pointing in the direction of a faint path leading up the mountains. "I hope Sister Nana is there, and that the soldiers haven't reached her temple yet."

All I hoped for was for Nana not to hate me anymore and of course that she was okay. I wonder what Nana's been up to.

"So, lets get going now shall we?" said Michael as he made his way out of the bushes. Chihiro, and I followed quickly behind, Snowflake still cozing in my arms.

"Michael," began Chihiro as he poked Michael's arm several times. "Where did you learn that technique to find the direction of the wind?"

Michael chuckled. "Silly Chihiro, that is one of the simplest techniques needed when throwing boomerangs, and such. Well since you asked where I learnt this technique, I learnt it myself, and had Nana to help me polish that technique."

Chihiro kept quiet. One can tell that he felt embarrassed not knowing such technique. Ironically, even I didn't know that wind checking technique. Besides, nobody knows that fact apart from me. I think it's best for it to stay that way or else I too would also embarrass myself in front of my siblings and peers.

,

One advantage for us having brought along Snowflake as that she had extremely good senses. Not only was her eye sight and hearing very good, her nose is like that of a forest wolf when hunting for food and lost ones. For our case, we needed her most to sniff out the orbs and our fellow sibling souls.

I gently placed Snowflake down on the grounds of the mountains, and told her to sniff out the direction the Nana's temple. It wasn't necessary for Snowflake to smell a belonging of Nana's since she already knew what Nana smelt like living on this earth for hundreds of years. Within a split second of giving Snowflake my requests, Snowflake hopped off. Chihiro, Michael and I quickly followed behind her, trying not to lose her sight.

"Nana, please be safe," I thought as the life threatening sounds of gunshots stuck out ears again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Suddenly a strong gust of wind rushed past us, indicating that we are now near the peek of this mountain, and near Nana.

"Ah! This is not the best way to get rid of those pesky soldiers!" I whined, using my arms to protect my eyes from the sandy wind.

The strong winds grew much stronger, causing several soldiers to back down, and randomly fire at their surroundings. 'Idiots,' I thought in my head as I leaped behind a large boulder, shielding from their bullets.

"Are the soldiers still there?" asked Chihiro. "I wouldn't want to return home with a bullet in one arm, and a blind eye!"

With caution, I slowly emerged from behind the boulder, and quickly observed my surroundings. My hands rushed to meet my ears when I heard a strangely familiar shriek.

"NANA!" the voice in my head exclaimed, and without thinking, my feet began leading me in the direction of her squeal, and instantly stopped working when something grabbed hold of my collar and I was quickly dragged backwards.

"Let go of me! Let go you bastard!" I hissed at Chihiro, and I attempted to break free from him. "Nana's in danger!"

"Shut up bitch," Chihiro snapped back at me, as he brought me behind that same boulder where Michael and Snowflake already planted their feet behind.

"Hey Chief, look over there," said a soldier. "Isn't that the girl that has the Wind Orb?"

"Yes, indeed she is the girl who owns the Orb of Wind," replied their Chief. Even from behind this boulder I am still able to smell the stench of tobacco. The Chief too a long drag on his fag, and exhaled smoke onto Nana's face, making her cough. "Well done gentle mental men, on finding our very first orb."

"P-p-please leave my orb alone," cried Nana. "You inexperienced men are still unaware of this what this orb is capable to doing to your bodies. Just go home!"

"Oh? She's still alive?" spat another soldier. "Shall I shoot her again?"

"Don't you dare fire your puny weapon at me," her voice slowly trailed off. It is clear to us that Nana is in a deathly state.

I peeked over the rock to see Nana brace herself, and with all her might trying to stand back on two feet. When she finally managed to stand up properly, she grasped onto her orb, absorbing as much power as she could handle in her current state, and kicked the soldiers weaker than usual, but it still managed to send them flying several meters away.

"I-it's the power of the o-orb that recovered her wounds Chief!" cried a soldier.

Just as the Chief and the other soldiers were about to alight onto the soles of their feet again, Nana glared down at them, holding her wind arrow ready to shoot.

"Leave this place now!" she commanded, her voice resembles that of an angry bull. "You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

Nana gave a cold glare, making the soldiers and their Chief flee. Once they went out of sight, Nana collapsed heavily to the ground again. Michael instantly unplanted his feet from the ground and dashed over to aid Nana. Chihiro, Snowflake and I quickly followed behind him.

Nana slowly opened her eyes and peered at us, and managed to breathe a little greeting for us, "Hey, Michael, Chihiro, and Snowflake."

While Michael and Chihiro gathered round her, I backed behind them and recalled history. Nana and I weren't really the best to pair with. What ever Nana wanted, I would want the complete opposite. I remember one day, several hundreds of years ago, when Master Wu Shu was still alive, Michael, Nana and I went out to the stores to buy a little thank you gift for Master Wu Shu. It was at a clothing store, and Nana and I kept fighting over which set of clothes to buy for him. Nana wanted to get Master Wu Shu a light creamy pink set of robes, while I wanted to get Master Wu Shu a set of deep dark purple-grey robes. After hours of arguing over which set of robes to buy for Master Wu Shu, in the very end we ended up leaving the store with both set of robes, and a lighter rucksack.

"Nana, now's not the time for idle chitchat," said Chihiro. "Go let Sage heal that wound in your arm."

Slowly stepping forwards, and sitting besides Nana, I gently placed my hands over her arm, but was counter attacked by her unharmed arm.

"I refuse to let this impious, disastrous, hideous barbarian to even lay a single breath on me," surprisingly in Nana's current state, she still is able to emphasize each word audibly, and strong enough that it made me hesitate to want to actually heal her at all.

"Now is not the time to speak such nonsense, Nana," argued Michael. "Why can't you and Sage just tolerate with each other, accept our differences, and forgive our sins!"

"She might try to steal my orb and kill me! Healers can't be trusted! Remember what happened to her orb?" she exclaimed very loudly, in fact a little too loud that she sounded like she has a toad in her throat, and she calmed dramatically down.

The value of trust; requires patience and time to build, a split second to break, and forever to recover. That is what really feels like between Nana and I. Besides, she never really trusted me in the first place.

"Nana, why won't you forgive Sage for her sinful past?" Chihiro butt in, with eyes burning in fury. His words made my eyes sting as if a fresh onion has been chopped right in front of my eyes. "You know Sage didn't really mean to carelessly let her orb be taken away by some greedy human! None of us want that to happen!"

"Don't act like that twerp and I are the best of souls! Also, why are you even on her side? I thought you hated her as well!"

Chihiro kept his mouth shut, but his eyes still burning. Snowflake buried herself in Michael's arms as he slowly stroked her fur. He too didn't want to be involved in this, worried that he might add more oil to the fire, and stir up more trouble.

Slowly Nana turned her head to face me, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What did you do to Chihiro?" she asked me calmly, but I just kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything at all. Before Nana could continue her speech, her eyes blurred and she fell silent.

Lifting her head, I saw that her iris has rolled to the back of the head. "She fainted," I announced.

Michael came forwards, and lifted Nana out of my hands bridal style, and carried her into the shade.

"Heck, does anyone even know where her temple is?" snapped Chihiro as he leaned against a rock which shifted backwards, causing him to fall butt first onto the ground. Shortly after the incident, a small cavern emerged to the surface, shining boldly in the afternoon sun.

"Is this her temple?" I asked, looking at my surroundings.

"Most likely yes," replied Michael, "however I swear her temple looked slightly bigger the last time I paid her a visit."

Entering Nana's temple, we detoured our way around her temple in search for her room. Michael laid Nana on her bed to rest.

Looking at her bed-side table, I noticed an antique photo frame. I picked it up and quickly recognized the people in the photograph; every soul sibling, including Master Wu Shu is there smiling together like a happy family. Looking much more deeply into the photograph, I saw my younger self being hugged by everyone. This was the day I finally mastered the art of Healing. I guess Nana still remembers me, and doesn't hate me at all.

Wearing a smile on my face, and feeling refreshed, I gently put the photo frame back down, and went over to Nana to revive her. Taking out my spell book from the depths of my rucksack, I flipped to the chapter of reviving spells, and chanted the words, waving my hand above Nana's still body which glowed bright light blue. Her wounds quickly closed up, and left her arm looking flawless again, and soon enough her pale sick face warmed up into a warm cherry light cream colour, and healthy dark coffee-like brown eyes opened up to the world.

"You did it Sage!" praised Chihiro. "You revived Nana!"

"Sage! You life saver!" added Michael, drying a tear.

I joyfully joined in with the mini party. Even Nana looked ever so slightly content. Snowflake just hopped around the room the blend in with the commotion.

Suddenly, my vision blurred, and my surroundings started to swirl is circles gradually building speed. "Sage, Sage, Sage, Sage," voices rang in my head. I was about to call out for help before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nana's POV

Focusing my eyes at Sage's face, I felt helpless as I feel as if Sage owes me her life. She was the soul who changed destiny and allowed me to continue walking on this planet. If it wasn't for Sage, I wouldn't be right where I am now.

Sage is currently resting on my bed with sweat trickling down her forehead and neck. I immediately swiped a towel from Michael's hands, and gently patted Sage's sweat, absorbing it into the towel.

"None of the souls hate you Sage, it's just that we, to this very day, still cannot accept the fact that you just so carelessly let your orb loose" I said while I kelt down beside by bed where Sage laid lifeless.

"And yet I thought you wouldn't allow her 'filthy', whatever to touch you," Chihiro snapped at Nana.

"Shut up Chihiro, you already know we don't hate her" I snapped back.

"Y-you don't?" spoked a soft spoken voice coming from where Sage was resting, and within a split second, we turned our attention to the awoken Sage who is already standing upright on her two feet.

SAGE'S P.O.V.

"So, how come the other souls are so distant from me?" I asked Nana, as she was apparently one of the wiser souls among us four.

Nana approached me and said, "It's because, they don't want to see you hurt."

"What?"

"Well, there is more to the legend that was told to us. I found out so studying about the myths in this temple."

Before I could ask more about the legend, Nana interrupted, "Let's go retrieve my orb outside. Chihiro you take care of Sage. Michael, come and assist me."

Michael nodded his head and followed Nana while Chihiro started to complain about having to stay behind with me, "Why do I have to stay? I want to follow Brother Michael!"

"SHUT UP!" Nana had finally shouted after putting up with his complaints for several seconds."JUST STAY WITH SAGE, OKAY?"

"Y-y-yes Nana," cried Chihiro, as he backed away from me.

"Good," she replied, replacing her cold and angry glare with a contrasting soft smile before leaving with Michael out of the temple. We were then left with a pin-drop silent atmosphere.

"T-t-thanks. Thank you for defending me that time when Nana wasn't in a very good mood," I quickly snapped, breaking the silence. "I really appreciate it."

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered, surprised by the fact that I said thanks to him. "That's what team-mates are for right? Well, maybe in our case, siblings."

I lifted my head up from staring at the ground for too long when I heard the word 'siblings'. It gave off a warm, secure feeling. I don't often experience such feelings, and so it made me smile like a fool.

"Siblings," I repeated the word under my breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nana's POV

"So, what did you mean by legend?" Michael asked, kneeling besides me while I dusted my orb from gun power and other particles stuck onto it.

"You see, Master Wu Shu had written the other part of the legend in his secret diary in which took from his secret drawer after his death," I stood back up and quickly began making my way back towards the temple while Michael hurried next to me, listening attentively

"There was some bits missing in the diary, but if I am sure, one entry explained that if Sage was ever to be in the same area as other souls and orbs, something will happen. However, Master didn't really explain what will happen though as to whether it is something good or bad."

"Do you, by any chance, know what that something is?"

I shook my head in a disappointed way and said, "For the time being, please defend Sage as much as possible. I will also be joining your journey to get all the clues of what that 'something' might be."

We soon arrived at the temple, and were confused by the awkward silence. Michael lightly tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the bed. It came to my surprise when I saw Chihiro and Sage resting together like newborn puppies. Both Chihiro and Sage slept learning against the side of the bed, Sage resting her head on Chihiro's shoulder. It amazed me as to how much younger they appeared to be.

"Both of them must be tired," laughed Michael.

"I understand why Sage is tired but why is that lazy-ass Chihiro tired too?" I said loud enough just for Michael to hear. "Well, I guess we all should call it a day and go to sleep. Today sure is one tiring day!"

"Yeah I agree with you Nana," replied Michael before pulling out a mattress, and placing it on the ground. I quickly grabbed three blankets covering both Chihiro and Sage with one.

"Good Night, Nana, Chihiro and Sage," said Michael.

"Night night" I replied, my eyes slowly closing


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Still half asleep, I woke up and shifted my head a bit more to what I think was my pillow

I nuzzled my cheeks into its soft surface. I finally fully woke up when I heard Chihiro swear aloud and my head fell and hit the ground.

"Ugh, what is it this time Chihiro?" nagged Nana, waking up as well.

"You guys did it! Didn't you?" complained Chihiro. "You probably did that because I pissed you off, Nana!"

"As if I was going to do something that childish," Nana said, rolling her eyes left and right, before she went to pack up our mattresses, ignoring Chihiro's swearing.

"So which Soul sibling will we find now?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed, and tapping my fingers lightly against my knee.

"Maybe we should find Mao first," Nana suggested, looking at the ceiling with a worried look on her face.

"Why is that?" asked Michael.

"Mao is the weakest and 'youngest' out of us all, we can't risk letting her be alone for too long now. If those stupid soldiers and their horrific chief keep moving around this country and hurting us souls like how they hurt me, Mao won't be able to stand a chance with their powers."

"..If those bastards hurt Mao," thought Chihiro, "They will die a slow and painful death." Chihiro clenched his fists, and a light brown aura began growing from his feet and circling around him. The ground started to shake while the walls started to shake along with it. It felt as if an earthquake was about to commence.

"Chihiro, stop what you're doing now!" I said, trapping him in a light bubble which is capable of defending magic from reaching an individual.

"Sage, don't worry too much about Chihiro," spoke Michael. I was surprised as to how calm and relaxed his tone of voice is. "This reaction of Chihiro's is only normal. He is behaving this way only because of his respect towards Mao."

I shot a glare towards Chihiro. He has respect towards Mao? Mao is just a tiny little soul who cares for nothing but her immortal pet baby panda.

Nana came and patted me gently on my right shoulder and praised, "I find it somewhat really amazing as to how both of you, Chihiro and Sage, have lost your orbs and are still able to produce such power."

I blushed from embarrassment and pointed towards a window which sun rays shone boldly from into the room and answered," Thank the sunlight for assisting my powers. Without it I will be useless."

Sunlight is like a cousin to my light orb. I am able to extract its beams and use it for my own good, such as boosting my light powers effectiveness. Moving closer towards the window, I grinned as I soaked myself in the sunlight, feeling at home.

"Hey, don't forget to let me out of this thing Sage!" cried Chihiro who has finally cooled down after raging like a mad boar.

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled, making the 'bubble' pop resulting him to fall down like the idiot he is, and before Chihiro could open his mouth to complain some more, I had quickly added in," You said to let you out. You never mentioned anything on how gently or lightly I should let you out now did you."

"Enough is enough Sage, Chihiro," scolded Michael. "Now the sooner you two shut up and stop fighting, the sooner we will be able to assist Mao."

Looking at Michael, I saw that he and Nana had already packed their rucksacks including ours, and ready to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I stared at the sky; its light blue coat began dyeing into a pinkish-red while in the far off distance a dark blue could be seen, indicating that it is almost nightfall.

I felt the light veins in my body grow much weaker and lighter. Mao's powers are probably becoming stronger since it's dark. Maybe it's because of our different elements that made us have this tense, unfriendly atmosphere around us.

"Don't let your fears of darkness let you down Sage. Don't worry. We'll protect you" Nana said, knowing that my powers will be weakened if it was dark. She patted my back gently.

"I wonder if we can ask Mao to lend her orb to Sage..." wondered Michael, whose voice drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"That's a good idea! Then if we find Sage's orb we can lend it to Mao so they can both share their powers!" exclaimed Nana.

"No way am I letting Sage obtain Mao's orb! Mao needs it more than anyone!" snapped Chihiro. "Besides, it is best for each of us to use our own orbs." Chihiro always took Mao's side no matter what the case is.

I soon grew irritated by the fact that we had to go search for Mao next. I'd rather have to look for her last than to save Mao and tolerate with her existence throughout our whole journey.

"Sage?" Michael waved his hands in front of my face, and I instantly woke up from my world of thoughts. "Just now, Nana, Chihiro and I had discussed that we take a break for today since it's getting dark really fast, and awaken early the next morning to continue our journey."

Thinking about the soldiers and what they have done to Mao made me hesitate to agree with their decision.

"What about Mao?" I boldly asked. "Isn't it too dangerous for her to be alone now?" I don't know why I even allowed such words to slip from my mouth. Sometimes, I guess even I give in to Mao's innocent and child-like traits.

Michael laughed for a while; his laughter trailing off quickly as he unpacked his rucksack, taking out our sleeping bags."Sage, she'll survive. After all, Mao is a very independent girl, and she has Panda with her all the time."

"Are you indirectly saying that I am not independent at all?" I spoke through my teeth, biting my lower lip. I personally believe that I am truly an independent person since I have been living alone in my hut for hundreds of years with only Snowflake to keep me company.

Michael laughed again, and ended up just inhaling and exhaling the midnight air. I nervously laughed along with him "No, of course not. Don't be silly Sage," and he leaned forward and lightly hugged me. I felt the warmth of his breath on my ice cold skin, and the gentle breeze that blew by.

"Why you are guys still awake?" scolded Chihiro from the inside of his sleeping bag, tossing and turning about. "Stop flirting this instance and go to sleep. We need to go assist Mao as soon as possible tomorrow morning." Chihiro grumbled some more before he finally settled down and fell fast asleep.

"What a chatter box that Chihiro is. Michael and Sage aren't disturbing you in anyway. Just mind your own business," muttered Nana before she fell asleep too.

That instant, my heart began to ache, it felt as if someone was pouring oil onto my fire burning heart. Why is it always Mao this and Mao that? Frustrated, I quickly cleared my head from my nonsense thinking, and took a few blinks before I falling into a deep slumber.

"Wake up. Wake up...Wake up...Wake up," a little voice repeated itself like a broken tape recorder.

"Ah! Go away!" I whined, covering my ear with one hand while creating a light bubble with another which covered me.

Folding my sleeping bag and stuffing it back into my rucksack, I petted and fed Snowflake who obediently waited for her food by standing next to her bag, and gracefully ate her food.

"Such a cute and nice rabbit, unlike Mao's violent and scary panda," praised Nana. "I wonder when the Tree of Life will send me a pet!"

Gazing out into the grassy fields, and into the entrance of the deep dark woods where Mao lives, I stretched my arms up high and said, "Let's go everyone" and slinging my rucksack over my shoulders with Snowflake leading the way, we began our journey to Mao's place, travelling at top speed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I saw a cockroach as big as my two thumbs combined. It freaked me out at first until Nana accidentally stepped onto it, making a loud crunch noise. My face turned to a cringe by such disgusting sight.

"Do you my any chance have a fear of cockroaches, Sage?" giggled Chihiro, trying his best not to burst into laughing tears.

"No not at all," I covered my red face from embarrassment; I once had a terrible experience with cockroaches.

"You two hurry up. You both are two slow and are dragging our team's overall speed down! Now is not the time to discuss fears," snapped Nana, trying to change the topic. "We need to quickly assist Mao before the soldiers reach her cottage."

Looking up from the ground, Michael and Snowflake were already miles ahead of us.

Giving Chihiro a smirk, I dashed off and tagged along with Michael, Snowflake and Nana leaving Chihiro panting behind.

As we descended deeper into the forest, I felt myself become depressed in various ways. I am not used to this new environment since I often stay in the brightest light possible, and occasionally took short rests before catching up to the rest.

"You okay, Sage?" Nana asked worried.

I took another break to catch my breath. I inhaled and exhaled heavily before replying," I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

Shortly afterwards, an enormous forest demon ascended from the ground below us, and knocked me down onto the ground.

"What the heck!" Michael shouted, as shocked as everyone else that a creature came out of nowhere and attacked me.

Nana quickly took out her orb, absorbed as much of its power as she could within a small time limit, and formed a huge air bow and arrow with her bare hands. Pulling the air string back, she shot the demon driving it back several meters and it crashed its back into a tree, knocking it over.

_Crash_

The demon was still unharmed. It quickly got back up onto its feet, and charged at Nana, knocking her away as well. I cried as I watch this scene from where I lay lying almost lifeless. I felt useless in the current state I am.

Michael's eyes suddenly turned bright electric yellow, and electrons ran aimlessly around him. "I will not forgive you for harming my sisters!" roared Michael.

Chihiro quickly held Michael's hands tightly, and they both fused together, transforming into a gigantic thunder-earth god.

Nana crawled her way towards me and stayed by my side. The aura around the newly created thunder-earth god sent electric shock waves down into the earth, and up again, dragging the demon down to where he came from. It roared its heart out before being sealed away into the earth's core. It left a quiet yet eerie atmosphere behind, and shortly after the demon's disappearance, the trees around us began to change its bark into a deep dark blood red colour, and the winds died out.

"What's going on?" I asked Nana with my eyes fixed onto the thunder-earth god. "Are we just going to die here?"

Nana stroked my hair gently and said, "Of course we won't die so easily Sage. We are souls, and we still have hundreds of years more to live. What could possibly happen to us?"

I suddenly heard a deathly spine-chilling moaning sound coming from deep within the forest. Snowflake hopped over to us and nudged Nana's orb three times, and began glowing a bright green colour and transformed into her human combat form. It is really rare for Snowflake to ever need to transform into such state, in fact so rare that I cannot even remember the last time she even transformed to anything at all. The only time Snowflake will ever transform is when a dangerous enemy is approaching, and that time is now.

Seconds after Snowflake's transformation, a dozen forest demons, much bigger than the one which attacked us before, emerged from the ground and each of them exhaled an eardrum bursting roar. Saliva dribbled from their bloody mouths as they circled around us.

Moving as fast as both Nana and I could into the centre of Snowflake and the thunder-earth god, the forest demons, itching for a kill, charged at us. Snowflake and the thunder-earth god rapid punched each demon they could, however after eliminating one demon, three more spawned. It was clear to me now that this is going to be the day of our death. Snowflake and the thunder-earth god alone are not strong enough to ward off these monsters.

"Sage, if we all die here today," began Nana, tears pouring down from her dark brown eyes. "I'd just like to say that, I am sorry for hating you so much. I've learnt by now that you are truly a really nice soul. I really regret damaging your self esteem when I called you those names. It is until now that I realize how much of a terrible bitch I really am."

The words which left Nana's mouth really touched my heart. My eyes blurred with tears, and I felt myself cry even more as I recall all the enjoyable moments both Nana and I shared together, and I smiled at her for the first time in a hundred years.

"What is all this dear disciples?" spoke a familiar voice.

All the commotion stopped; Snowflake, the thunder-earth god and the demons put down their beaten fists, and looked up to Mao who sat cross-legged on panda's head.

"I only told you stupid demons to attack the evil trespassers not our dear siblings!" she scolded even more, before hopping off Panda and walked slowly to the thunder-earth god who broke back into its original form of just Michael and Chihiro.

"Mao, nice to see you again," said Chihiro. His face was solid like a rock. Michael wore the same facial expression.

"Chihiro," began Michael, "next time stop me before I fuse together with someone so powerful like you."

Chihiro just nodded his head, and snapped out of his stoned state. Snowflake turned back into a cute little bunny and stayed still.

"What happened to them?" asked Mao pointing in our direction. Chihiro and Michael turned their heads and faced us before running over to assist us.

Nana stood up from the ground, dusted her dress and said in a calm voice," Your demons caused all this mess Mao. I suggest you alter their brains a bit before they destroy the whole forest."

Mao sighed and hopped back onto Panda. She indicated for us to follow her back to her cottage for an apology treat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I cautiously followed Mao behind Nana. In front of Mao are Chihiro, then Snowflake, then Michael.

"So, why did you create those demons?" Nana asked, breaking the awkward silence, so thick you could almost slice it

Stretching her arms up high, Mao replied, "It's just common sense. If an enemy is coming to attack you, you create an army of demons who are willing to eat those pesky soldiers alive and chew joyfully on their bones."

"You've sure become wiser Mao," praised Chihiro, "and a lot stronger too. I envy you as to how you are capable of creating such terrifying and powerful demons!" Chihiro gave her a sincere smile and patted her head lightly.

It irritates me to the bones whenever I see Chihiro and Mao being chummy together. What irritates me more is how Chihiro is able to call Mao wise even after her created demons almost brought an end to our lives.

"Gosh, how stupid can Mao be for creating such creatures," I spilled out from my mouth. I didn't really intend to allow those words to leave my mouth however I am still really upset as to what happened earlier today.

Chihiro swang his head back and glared at me."It's not Mao's fault. Think about it."

"How is it not Mao's fault? Those demons are her creation!"

"Isn't it obvious that those demons are just doing their job? Mao instructed those demons to eliminate all trespassers and enemies to this forest, and perhaps after Michael and I killed the first demon, the others mistaken us for real bad guys! Just think about it Sage!"

"Don't just come up with an assumption like that Chihiro. You-"

"Please stop arguing at once. Fighting over my faults won't change anything."

"Stay quiet Mao," I snapped back at her for interrupting my speech. "Don't try and be part of this."

I paused for a while and thought about my words. They seem rather harsh. I don't know why but some strange thing in my heart is causing me to act this way. I don't know how to explain this feeling it's just too difficult to explain, even to Chihiro or to anyone. I often overcome this feeling by scolding someone or complain about their ways. Even though Mao and my orb's element clashes, I personally believe that we are still some-what friends even though we do get irritated of each other's existence occasionally.

"Maybe it's just because of the darkness that's making Sage rather moody today," thought Michael. "Am I right to say that Sage?"

Tired, I simply nodded my head in reply.

Soon we arrived at Mao's cottage. It is surprisingly decent looking, and a lot more cosy than I had expected her house to be. What's more is that her cottage is well lit, just enough for me to regain my strength.

"Everyone take a seat while I go and prepare my apology treat for you all," said Mao as she quickly hopped off Panda, seated us at a table, and prepared her 'treat'. I wonder what her special apology treat for us is?

Cooked winter vegetables with steamed rice, fresh orange juice and baked apple pie topped with creamy cream custard. Everyone seemed happy and thanked Mao gratefully for the meal while I sat on my seat not amused.

Taking a whiff of Mao's prepared meal, I suddenly felt the urge to throw up but held it back with a gulp.

Mao looked disappointingly at me and said, "What's wrong Sage? Do you dislike my cooking?"

Chihiro threw a glare at me."Don't be picky Sage! Mao especially created this meal for us in order to apologies for what her demons have done to us."

"Easy for you to say, Chihiro," I murmured. "Bet if Mao served sandwiches and curry instead, your reaction will be exactly the same as mine."

Chihiro did not answer and waited for Mao to return to the table with out napkins.

"Let's eat," exclaimed Nana, as she began digging in along with everyone else. I just sat in my seat and feasted on rice grains before Chihiro stuffed two boiled carrots into my mouth.

I excused myself from the table and ran outside to throw up. Snowflake followed loyally behind. Taking a deep breath, and inhaling the forest air, I felt somewhat better and entered the house only to be approached my Chihiro who didn't look happy at all.

"Chihiro, don't get mad at Sage" Michael said, trying to stop him from scolding me. "It is only natural for someone to dislike some kinds of foods."

Chihiro snapped back at Michael and said, "It's still impolite to leave a dining table just to puke."

"Guys just stop fighting with each other and try to enjoy this meal I've prepared," Mao said in a rather soft tone of voice.

"Damn this is some pretty tasty stuff," complimented Nana. "Keep up the good work sister."

Mao smiled and finished her meal before clearing the dining table and returned to us with a filled rucksack and a map.

"Chihiro, Sage, Michael, Nana," began Mao, "let me come with you on your quest to retrieve all orbs before those soldiers do."

Just as Mao said that, her cottage became bombarded with soldiers, and they quickly filled the room, pointing their pistols at us, and out from the crowd came their Chief who introduced himself to us.

"Greetings dear twits," began the Chief. "I am Chief Zauri. Hand me over those orbs of yours now. Don't make me force you to do so or this won't be very pretty." Chief Zauri spat out his tobacco and we watched with caution as another soldier came in holding Snowflake by her two long ears. She whined and wriggled about trying to break free. Chief Zauri took out his pocket knife and pressed it firmly against Snowflake's neck.

"What do we do now?" I whispered to Nana, grasping tightly onto her long cold silky pearl pink sleeve.

The man moved the blade closer to Snowflake's fur; it was only strands of fur away from ripping open her insides. I felt my heart pound faster and faster, my eyes slowly growing into a strong sting as if a wasp is stinging my eyes because it had nothing better to do.

"I don't know," Nana whispered, as nervous and worried as I am.

Chief Kauri marched closer to us, still holding Snowflake in his huge rock-like hand and breathe out against our faces.

"So, hand over your orbs now or this pathetic bunny dies," he spat his tobacco at us and it scattered all over our faces.

"You humans can't even handle the orbs powers!" Nana's state is right. Unless you had the special blessing from the Harvest Goddess, who was currently sealed away, or be the offspring of two souls, you can never in your life be able to control such powers. Maybe Kauri is a half soul. Maybe that is why he isn't afraid of touching the orbs at all. Maybe his whole team are half souls, we wouldn't know!

Glaring into Kauri's ice cold eyes, I asked, "Are you by any chance a half soul?" that mere question slipped from my mouth.

Half human and half soul; only capable of living their life half as long as a pure bred soul, and only strong enough to handle half of the orb's powers.

"A half soul?" asked Chihiro, "N-no way!"

Kauri smirked, and answered, "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm now, but for now, hand over the damn orb or this bunny sees the light of hell!"

I looked at Nana, Michael and Mao grab onto their orbs quite tightly. It would be selfish to ask my soul siblings to trade their orbs away. Choosing whether to give up our orbs or to send Snowflake to her fate are both very difficult decisions. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, I tried my best to wipe them away and dry them

"Damn you son of a bitch! I won't forgive anyone who makes Sage cry!"

The ground started to rumble unexpectedly. Nana, Michael and Mao later began panicking.

"Run!" Nana shouted as she gathered everyone together. "Chihiro's gonna bring this cottage down into pieces!"

Looking around I saw that everyone was looking around in caution of the cottage's walls and wondering as to how long this cottage is still going to stand.

I hesitated to follow Nana and the others, and turned around to look at Snowflake who is still struggling in Kauri's hand. I was about to dash back to fight for Snowflake but before I could, something threw me into the air, and I landed softly onto the backs of Panda; Mao is already seated on Panda's head with her rucksack and mine. Swiping my rucksack off Mao's petite hands, I gripped firmly onto Panda's fur, and sat up straight on her warm back.

Looking back at the soldiers, I saw that most of them have been knocked out by Chihiro's powers.

"Rah!" exclaimed Kauri as he quickly pierced his blunt blade into Snowflake's heart, threw her hard onto the ground with the blade still intact, and assembled outside the cottage with the other soldiers.

"Snowflake!" I screamed my lungs out. "No!"

I raced to where Snowflake lay lifelessly on the ground, soaking in a pool of her own blood, and knelt besides her. Chihiro approached me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Sage. Forgive me for I wasn't able to save Snowflake's precious life. I know how much she means to you I-"

I knocked Chihiro's hand off me, and collapsed besides Snowflake full of tears.

May Snowflake rest well in the Oracle," whispered Nana and she knelt down and began to pray for Snowflake's safe trip home.

"Good bye Snowflake. May Mother Tree of Life bless your soul in the Oracle," I whispered my last farewells before standing up and dusting my dress.

I gazed out the windows and saw the sight of gentle snowflakes descending from the heavens above. Is this a 'thank you' present from Snowflake for all the farewell greetings we've sent to her?

"Seize them!" shouted Kauri as he and his soldiers filled the room again, tied our hands behind our backs and blind folding us with mud-dirty handkerchiefs. "Let no puny soul escape! Tie up the Panda too!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Is this all you pathetic losers can do?" Chihiro scoffed.

I was amazed by how Chihiro managed to maintain his arrogant self while in a blindfolded state and tied up. That's Chihiro for you, I guess.

Out in a vast land of darkness; none of us knew of our whereabouts.

"Idiot," Nana mumbled with anger.

"Now, now, we shouldn't fight," spoke Michael in such a calm voice during such a tragic scenario.

"A-a-a-re we going to be okay?" I heard whines coming from Mao.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" I took in the strong scent of cigars and starting coughing.

"I don't know, but all I know is that I'll be kicking some creep's ass," Chihiro deliberately exclaimed aloud.

"Tch, be as cocky as you want. The orbs will be ours anyway," Kauri began laughing in a creepy tone of voice, "Anyway, I've got a surprise for all of you!"

Suddenly bright lights illuminated our sight as our blindfolds were stripped from us. Our short joyous moment quickly ended by a cold sharp blade glaring at our faces. What frightened me most wasn't the blade, but rather the creepy looks the gangsters wore on their faces.

A shrill scream interrupted my train of thoughts and I tried to look at where the scream came from. I turn my head and my cheek was slashed by the knife in front of me. That didn't matter anyway, for now.

"MAO!" I let out a scream when I saw a gun near Mao's head.

"Don't kill her!" Chihiro gave a glare at Kauri, who did not even bother to listen to his words.

"Let me replace her!" Michael gave a push to the man behind him, encouraging the man to untie Michael from his bindings.

"I'll replace her instead." Nana calmly spoke up.

"Well," Kauri thought over it for awhile; his gaze never left Mao, "No."

"Son of a –" Nana gave the look to Chihiro to make him shut up.

"This will be fun; after all, the most precious soul is with me."

Kauri pulled on the trigger and gave a smirk to Chihiro who looked more pissed off by the second.

Unexpectedly, the ground began rumbling. A strong gust of wind purified the strong smell of cigars. Shortly after this commotion, a roar of thunder echoed from the exteriors of the warehouse. This strong force caused several guards flying into the air.

"W-what's going on?" Kauri dropped his gun when he saw a devious smirk on Mao's innocent face.

"Say hello to death." She whispered in the eeriest way possible.

This time the ground shook really hard, darkness engulfed this place while my light barely managed to 'shelter' Nana, Chihiro, Panda, Mao, Michael and I; thunder struck once more the worn out ceiling of the warehouse. Strong gusts of wind continue to blast away guards.

The natural causes seemed rather unnatural to me. Its strength only grew stronger and stronger as time passed. With all the anger and hatred stored in myself, I endured the drastic events and continue to 'shelter' my siblings with light.

"End things quickly, Sage is becoming weaker," Michael hissed. He noticed my glow of light establish a decrease in brightness.

My siblings all nodded at each other and released all their remaining power to cast the finishing move.

After the fight has settled, I looked around and noticed the warehouse had been knocked down by such intense power. Indeed I was surprised at the power my dear soul siblings possessed; it is such a rare sight being able to experience a finishing move.

"Are you okay, Mao?" everyone rushed over to Mao while I barely managed to stand. I felt all alone and away from civilization as I slowly regained my mana.

"I'm fine," Mao replied shyly and hugged Panda tightly.

I tried ever so hard to stay awake and in focus; I began to feel light-headed. My visions began to blur like last time. I attempted to raise my voice to call out for help, but darkness interrupted, and knocked me unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Sage, are you okay?" I tried to open my eyes but failed. Everything was still so dark.

"SAGE!" Chihiro's shout really made me want to open my eyes. But I just couldn't.

"Shut it! You're making her have a headache," Nana hissed at Chihiro. The two began a bickering argument.

I could sense the sweet presence of Michael by my side. He said to me, "Are you alright, Sage?"

"Will she be okay?" I heard Mao ask quietly.

I wanted to just reply 'I'm fine' and then wake up. But I couldn't; darkness engulfed me. I knew it wasn't Mao's doing; I hear her cries gradually grow louder. What was it?

"Crap, this isn't good!" I heard Nana curse.

"What is it?" Michael seemed to sound panicky after hearing Nana curse.

"I think this might be the problem."

I faintly heard whispering voices. I urged my eyes open to meet with reality again; I couldn't. Cloudy silhouettes puffed my vision, and swept me into an everlasting void.

"Okay, so Chihiro, you stay and look after Sage," Nana commanded.

"Why not Mao?" He protested.

"Mao is quite vulnerable too."

"What do you mean? She killed many people a few hundred years ago!"

I heard a door slam shut; silence filled the whole room.

"It's too late," I heard Chihiro mutter and swear. He and Nana are probably quarrelling again.

"You know Sage, it's not that I hate you," He spoke, making me surprised at his sudden words. "It's just that I hate myself for not being strong enough."

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my lifeless self. I felt sorrow for Chihiro and wanted so badly to tell him otherwise. I mean, he _did_ contribute in the final move, which basically contradicts with his statement of not being strong enough.

"When your orb was swiped from your tender embrace, I too was extremely upset. It felt as if a part of me was stolen as well."

The atmosphere became increasingly warm; I felt like a young fawn snuggled by its mother's side. I felt a warm hand bind round mine, all cold and stiff and I felt a tingling sensation run down my spine.

"Who am I kidding, I really care about you Sage," Chihiro spoke. "Seeing you in this angelic state sends butterflies to my heart; I feel somewhat uncomfortable."

I felt my arm rise and receive a gentle peck. The misty ocean of clouds was drained into space, and my eye lids flung wide open. I turned and lay sideways, facing Chihiro sound asleep like a young child; his fingers locked lightly together with mine. With my free hand, I cupped the linked hands and wished, wished for this moment to last forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Third-person POV

Fireflies blossomed into their luminous state as night fell upon the world. The forest critters scurrying back into their hideouts as the evening spirits emerge from the ground to guard the asleep. Nana, Michael and Mao descended deeper into the woods of the darkness, and became one with the mysterious creatures of the night.

"Ah, there it is!" exclaimed Nana as she drew attention to a small clump of sad looking herbs that gleamed a mysterious teal colour in the glistering moonlight. "Those are the herbs required to restore Sage from her weak state."

They quickly ran over to where the herbs grew, and Mao prepared her tools, ready to harvest the herbs.

"It's such a miracle being able to find these herbs in this current era," spoke Mao as she laboriously gathered the herbs from the earthly soil, and tucked it into her rucksack.

At that instant, Nana, Michael and Mao felt a cold chill in the thick air of the forest, and a deep long drone rung through their ears and rumbled the crinkled dark leaves of the dark barked trees. Their surroundings suddenly dimmed; their only light source, the moonlight, had been blocked out!

"W-what's going on Mao?" Michael's voice trembled slightly with fear.

The air was still, all was dead silent. Nana, Michael and Mao maintained in a single position like statues, carefully listening to the sound of slow, heavy, rhythmic thumping coming from a far distance; the sound gradually increasing in volume. Soft rumbles can felt from the earthy, moist ground, and as the sound of thumping grew louder, in correspondence the ground shook harder.

Suddenly, the high risen trees were knocked over, revealing a giant spirit beast of the forest; its eyes shone bright red from its semitranslucent black body. It stood almost 20 metres tall from the ground and overlooked on the Lilliputian sized souls.

"Something's not right," spoke Nana, paralysed by fear. "I thought Mao's creations—"

"S-sister Nana," interrupted Mao. Everyone turned their heads to face Mao, all cuddled into a ball. "It-it's a monster!" she screamed.

The giant beast then let out a long lasting roar that brought back movement into the forest. The spirit guardians of the night re-emerged from the grounds, eyes piercing red. What was going on? Why are Mao's creatures behaving in such alien way? Not even a single soul knew the answer to such queries.

Back in the hut, Chihiro woke up to the sweet murmurs of Sage's voice; she was still fast asleep and her fingers loosely locked in with Chihiro's.

Chihiro whispered, "Sage," and felt at ease as he teasingly pinch the lobes of Sage's ear, brushed her cheeks, and snuggled in by her side. It felt as if the world at this instant was perfectly fine; what conflicts could possibly occur?

It was when Sage woke up that she and Chihiro finally realised the disappearance of their fellow siblings. Sage could sense Nana, Michael and Mao's state of danger; it's just part of being a blessed with the element of Light.

"I can sense it too Sage," spoke Chihiro. "I can sense this grave state of theirs."

"What are we waiting for then?" snapped Sage. "Hurry, lets go search for Nana, Michael and Mao now!"

And within that instant, Sage and Chihiro were out and in the depths of the midnight forest during a moonless night. The air was thin, and all was dead silence. The crackling sound from stepping on countless dried leaves echoed throughout the woods. The trees seemed to sink slightly towards the ground, glaring deeply into the courageous souls of Sage and Chihiro. Some of the trees even seemed to bare human-like features; some with a pair of eyes, a nose, even hands.

"What is this place?" Sage broke the silence in a soft voice. "It doesn't feel like we're still in Mao's beloved forest."

All was silent.

"Chihiro?"

Sage twirled around; all was empty. Chihiro went missing. Only the never-ending rows of dark forest trees are present in Sage's image of her current whereabouts. Where in the world was Sage? Hopefully still in Mao's home forest. Sage began wandering endlessly through the forest; it felt like she was in an endless labyrinth of trees.


End file.
